


Sailor Moon Sequel: Moon Goddess Diana

by Blueawsomness666



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Sailor Moon Second Gen, Sailor Moon Sequel: Moon Goddess Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueawsomness666/pseuds/Blueawsomness666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future world of Crystal Tokyo, Delacy Chiba is living a normal teenage life. That is until, her cat, Luna, starts talking and tells Delacy she must go on a quest to find the moon princess-daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion-and the princesses of the other planets to defeat the evil tyrant Sun King. Will a 14 year old be able to gather the princesses and save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: You are a planet goddess: the awakening of Diana!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! It is based in the Sailor Moon universe and in the time period of Crystal Tokyo. I think I'm just going to start the story off now, enjoy!

_ “Mom! Dad! Don’t leave me again! Wait!”                                                                   _

_ “Diana” _

 

** Delacy’s P.O.V. **

 

I woke with a start. My face was glazed with sweat and my long dark hair stuck against my back. _"W_ _hat was I dreaming about that was so intense?" _ I thought as I calmed down my heavy breathing. I reached into the dark room to touch the crescent moon on my alarm clock. It’s the spitting image of my cat, although I couldn’t  see it at the time-

“IT’S ALMOST 8:30!!!!” I screamed and rushed out of bed. I scrambled into my school’s uniform and ran downstairs.

“ Good morning Delacy!”

“ No time for that Grandma! I’m gonna be late!!” I hastily said, shoving toast down in my mouth as I grabbed my hair and pulled the high pigtails I had up down right above my hips

“ Always late, just like your mother- Goodbye darling! have a nice day at school!” My grandmother shouted from the door as I sprinted down the street.

“I will Grandma!”

 

**??? P.O.V. **

 

I casually walked down the sidewalk towards  Juuban Municipal High School. Luckily I had a free period in the morning, or I’d be reslly late, but I had a dream that was strange last night…

 

_ “Prince Cade, Save my kingdom!”  a beautiful girl with hair as dark as the night sky in two loose, low pigtails turns and glances in my direction, tears running down her cheeks.  _

_ “Cade, you’re the only one able to save me and my kingdom”  _

_ “Who are yo-" _

 

“HEY!” I was snapped out of my thoughts as a girl bumped into me and made me lose my balance.

“Really sorry sir, but I’m late!” she was already steadying herself as she dashed around the corner. She was headed to Juuban Municipal Junior High School.

“Clumsy kid.” I mumbled and continued my journey.

 

** Delacy’s P.O.V. **

__ I jumped into my seat right when the bell ran. Mrs. Sakurada walked in with her curled gray hair positioned in a neat bun, the normal attire she always wore and a “walking stick”. She never let anyone hear her admit she was old. With the attendance sheet in hand, she quickly checked over the attendance sheet with a pause and a glance at me. 

“Now, if everyone is here let’s start of with…” Mrs.  Sakurada finally  announced to the class. I just rested my head on my hand and looked out the window . I started to doze off a little, then snapped my head back up occasionally. I hadn't been getting a good night's sleep recently no matter how hard I tried. _ “It's probably because of my strange dreams every night. Come to think of it, what was my dream about last night? How come I never remember any of my dreams in the first place? What’s-” _

“DELACY! What’s the answer to this question on your homework?! Where even is your homework?!” Mrs.  Sakurada growled, jolting me back into class and out of my peaceful mind.

“Oh, well it’s over he- ...I - I - I left my bag at home!” I said, a shocked look on my face. I can’t believe I forgot my bag this morning-

**_“AND MY LUNCH!!”_** I almost bawled my eyes out at the thought of no food.

“Well then, you shall be spending the afternoon in **detention** with **me**. I swear you are exactly like your mother.” She snapped at me and then when back to the front of the room. 

 

**Later that day**

“Great, just great, I had nothing for school today, and there’s no way Grandma would’ve come to school to bring my bag over!” I continued walking down the street yelling at myself when a black cat with a crescent moon on it’s forehead jumped in front of me. It’s dark red eyes had a look of scolding in them.

“Luna! Sorry I’m late, I had detention… let’s go home you look hungry!” The cat suddenly softened it's gaze on me and it's expression changed to one of playful scolding. Luna was my mom's cat and I was given her for my 10th birthday from my grandma. We started to walk down the street, enjoying eachothers company in the silence. She was the closest this I had to my parents, they had suddenly left when I was two, never sending anything to me back home. I didn't even know if the had died from something, but I decided to wait for them to come back anyway.

"Meow." Luna called out to me as we continued to walk. My face must have looked concentrated because she had a questioning look with a hint of worry. 

"Don't worry Luna, I'm just thinking!" I replied as we made our way home.

 

**Even Later**

“Hey, Grandma, I’m done with my homework (most of it) I’m going to the pool now, kay?” I called out to the house, later, looking for my grandmother. I had gotten home and started to work on my homework. I had gotten halfway through the first problem on the first sheet. I grabbed my bag with my swimsuit and walked to the door.

“Alright! Come back before sunset!” she responded from the kitchen. I gave Luna a pat on the head before walking out and down the familiar path. I continued to walk in the company of silence- until a mess of blonde hair and something bright red crashed into me and threw me onto the sidewalk.

“JEEZ! GET OFF OF ME!” I shouted at what looked like a teenage girl that had unintentionally pinned me down.

“OMG, so super sorry!” the girl quickly got up and helped me on my feet. I grumbled a tiny thanks and turned back to my destination.

“Wait! Do, do you go to Juuban Middle?” she grabbed my wrist with a pleading look. I tilted my head down to look at my uniform and back at her.

“Noooo…” I spoke with an excessive amount of sarcasm.

“Oh! Well, I go there and that's the same uniform I wear!” At that time I mentally face palmed, and pulled my wrist out of her grip.

“I’m Annie Aino by the way!” 

“Delacy Chiba” I replied and shuffled my feet in a slightly awkward way. She pulled on the tangles in her hair, and I saw a bright red bow on the back of her head. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that didn’t really suit her and black knee length leggings.

“So, where are you going?” she piped up, breaking the temporary silence. I’m not really a people person, and I wanted to get to the pool and solitude soon. 

“I’m going to the pool." I turned towards my destination with a flat look on my face, trying to send a message.

“Oh! I’m just wandering around right now, could I go with you? I’ve never been!”

“Look, I’m sorry- wait you’ve never been? I’ll take you, only because you haven’t been alright?” 

“YAY!!” she cheerfully squealed and grabbed my arm, breaking into a sprint rivaling the speed of light. This will be a long swim.

 

**Annie’s P.O.V.**

 

Delacy Chiba. I've seen this girl around at school a couple of times, she's a quiet girl. Everyone at school called her a crazy orphan who lives with a crazy old lady. Whenever I've seen her she's always been alone, at lunch, group projects you name it. That was the reason I was willing to go to the pool with the emotionless girl. To give her a friend. As I continued to run I looked back at her- black hair flowing behind her as she was trying to keep up with me- I felt as if I had already became her friend before. 

**At the pool**

“Come on- unless you're a chicken...” Delacy called to me as I slowly inched out of the changing room. 

“I like, don’t know how to swim!” I responded, although I think the “like” made me seem to girly.

“WHAT! Then why did you want to come here! H-how do you not know how to swim!!” Delacy called out to me, breaking her poker face for the first time since I crashed into her. We had gone to the community pool and she had already gotten into her white one piece and jumped into the pool. We were alone and I had just put on my dark red one piece suit. I made my way to the edge and sat down, sticking my feet in the water.

“well, My mom was pretty busy when I was little, not to mention whenever I Went anywhere everyone wanted to meet my mom.” I closed my eyes and sighed. My mother had been a famous actress that everyone adored. I opened my eyes to find that no one was in the water. I panicked and got on all fours, looking around for my new friend. 

"D-Delacy?!! Where did you go?!" I called out for her, my nerves getting the better of me. I looked down to find her laying on the bottom of the pool.

"DELACY!!" I freaked out, going into panic mode. As soon as I shouted her name, her light blue eyes flickered open and she bolted up and took in deep breaths. 

“Well, at least your parents were there for you, my parents...” She quietly fazed out so I couldn't hear the rest of her sentence. 

“Well, I never really saw my dad, I don't know why though, I never asked my mom. Who are your parents anyways" I questioned, hoping she wouldn't snap at me. 

“Darien and Serena Chiba-” she barely let loose her last word before I ripped her out of the water in excitement.

“SERENA AND DARIEN! OMG MY MOM KNOWS THEM C’MON!” I carried her into the changing room in a hurry and then continued to pull her to my house once we were in our actually outfits.

 

**Delacy’s P.O.V.**

 

I was once again dragged through the town, left in the hands of a person I believe has a mental problem. She was bringing me to some unknown location, I was hopping it was her house. 

As we stopped at a traffic light I tried to interrogate her. I barely got one word out before she started to chat once again. 

“By the way, you might want to know we're going to my house! I hope you don't mind!!” She cheerfully beamed at me as I was planning her destruction. I moved my foot and ended up slipping on something, bashing into someone and falling face first on the cold pavement. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I-”

“You should watch where you're going, clutz.” A young man stood up and dusted his shoulder, pausing me in mid-apology as I sat on the ground. I stared at him confused as Annie pulled me up.

“What, no ‘are you okay’ or ‘I’m sorry I was in your way’ kinda thing?!”

"It was your fault for getting in my way, what should I apologize for, clutz?"

“DELACY. MY NAME’S DELACY… MR. … GRUMPS!!!” I hollered back at him, my face turning red in anger.

“Wow that’s such a good name.” He rolled his eyes and walked away as the light changed. I looked back at Annie who had a twisted smile on her face as she pulled on my arm.

“Am I seeing a relationship forming/ Oh well, let's go Delacy!!” Annie anxiously pulled my arm as she continued her sprint.

 

**At Annie’s house**

 

“Hi mom! You know who Serena and Darien Chiba are, right?” Annie called into the strange house from the foyer. It was a roomy, colorful entryway and the other rooms had the same feel.  A head of blond hair popped out from one of the rooms with excitement in her blue eyes.

“YES! Serena, is that- oh, it’s…” She ran into the room to slow down in front of me in confusion. We both had a stare down until Annie finally broke the silence. 

“It's their daughter Delacy!” Annie responded with a grand gesture. The woman looked almost identical to the teen next to me, along with the same red bow in her hair, although the teen's hair had a gradient to white at the end, when the woman's was all blonde.. 

“Oh, why hello darling, I’m Mina Aino, I am a close friend of your parents, How are you?” She looked at me with slight sadness in her eyes as she said the words, sounding peppy and cheery.

“I’m good, how are you?” I replied with a polite smile. We were both acting happy to see one another. 

“So, your parents, where are they right now? How are they?” Mina asked as we sat down in her living room, with Annie fetching drinks,

“ I don’t know really, last I knew they were in Australia” Ten years ago at least. I haven’t heard a thing about them since I was four. I took a long sip of my drink as the realization sunk in on Mina’s face 

“So, what class are you in?” Annie questioned as she strolled over, Mina immediately looking happy again. 

“Class 3”

“Me too! We can be total besties!”

“Ya, sure...” I plastered a fake smile on my face and took another sip.

“Wait, that was a fake! do you not want to be my friend?” She looked up at me and made a pouty face with big sad eyes. Mina was just sitting and watching her daughter socialize.

“No! You’re cool, it’s just I don’t do well at socializing at school…”

“Well I’ll change that real soon!” She gave me a cartoon wink and wrapped an arm around my neck. As we were chatting, a white cat came in with deep blue eyes and a crescent moon on it's forehead.  

"Oh! Delacy, meet Artemis! He's mine and my mothers cat! He' ben with my mother since 8th grade, and now he's with me!!" She smiled as she picked him up and snuggled him close. 

"wow, he looks just like my cat, Luna, except she has black fur and orange eyes." right as I said the name Luna, the cat looked up at me with delight and purred. He Came over to me and sat on my lap, snuggling.

"Wow, he likes you!" Annie cheered as we continued to chat. 

“Delacy, I’m sorry but do you need to be home soon?” Mina came to us a little while later. The sky was an orangy color and It was sunset.

“Yes, actually, my grandma wants me home before sunset- I GOT TO GO!” I looked out to window to see that I was gong to be late. I waved goodbye to my new friends and sprinted home in a rush.

I ran into the city to see that everyone was bustling about on the sidewalk. I turned and headed down to the harbor, counting on it to be empty so I could run. 

 

**At the Harbor**

 

I walked around people util I made it to the harbor. It wasn't the main one, this one was located at the back of a row of buildings. The said buildings blocked out noise and made the harbor a place of quiet seclusion. The last of the sun's rays shone down on the harbor as I broke into a run. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a cackle behind me. I turned my head to see a creature form out of the sun's light. I turned my body as the thing let out a loud a loud cackle and looked at me. I was left frozen in fear as this thing moved closer to me. 

"wErE... iS tHe PrInCeSs?" It's voice roughly started as it inched closer to me. My legs finally decided to work as I slowly backed up. 

“S-s-stay away!” I tried to demand, but it came out weak and afraid. 

“I-I’ll call th-the po-police!” I kept backing up and I realized I was going into an alleyway. 

“Help!” I screamed to the many people over on the other side of the building, but my voice was too weak and the buildings wouldn't let any sound travel either way.  Suddenly, something flashed to the side, as Luna ran in, with something clenched in her mouth.

“wou Skay Away frow woon bobbis wiana!” I gasped as Luna's mouth moved _"Did Luna just speak?!!"_.

'What!!" I looked at my cat in horror, not understanding.

“Pfft! I said: You stay away from Moon Goddess Diana!” a voice with a british accent came out of - Luna’s mouth!

“What!!! Luna- how-WHAT!!” I didn’t understand what reality was anymore as Luna gave a death stare to the creature and then snapped her head to me.

“No time, take this and stay ‘Moon Goddess Activate!’” Luna tossed up what was in her mouth, a golden barrette with a moon decoration on the end. I looked at it- then looked at the advancing thing and I decided. I clenched the barrette to my chest as I slowly repeated Luna.

"Moon...Goddess… ACTIVATE!!”

 Almost instantly, a light surrounded me as my school uniform transformed into a white off the shoulder short sleeve top and a navy blue hi low skirt parted on my left. A belt that had two pouches tied at  my hips also appeared along with transparent gloves and tall transparent boots  brilliant blue colors. I also had a medium blue quiver with black arrows and, to top it all off a silver Tiara with a blue gem covering my forehead.

_**“I am Moon Goddess Diana, defendor of the moon and it’s princess, and on behalf of each of them, I will punish you!!”** _ I said without even meaning to. It was like a part of me was opened up after hiding for some time.

“NoT iF i HaVe AnYtHiNg To SaY aBoUt iT dIaNa, HiYa!” The creature shouted as a ray of sunlight shot from her hands. I was barely able to dodge it before I would’ve been toast.

“WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!” I jumped up and woke from my trans. Unfortunately, the thing wouldn't wait for me as another beam came my way. 

“AAAHHH!” I braced myself for the sting, but before the beam hit me a warm glow covered me and the attack was blocked.

“I am Sun Defender! Protector of everything that is right and just in the sun! I’m against that Tyrant King of my beloved planet!” A young man called out from atop a building, with a warm aura. He had a golden cape draped around him and a hood hiding his face.

“Diana, use your arrows!” He called down to me, and I felt as though I could trust him. I pulled an arrow out from my quiver and as I did, a transparent bow appeared around it. I quickly grabbed said bow and shot the arrow and it hit the creature. It shrieked in pain as it turned to stardust. I opened a sack on my right hip as the stardust floated towards it.

“Woah, thanks Sun… Defender?” I called out, but he was gone and it was just me and Luna in the dark alley with the sun now set. I sighed in relirf and took a minute to calm down my beating heart

“Well this is a weird dream Luna, I should wake up soon or I’ll be late for school. I can’t believe I even dreamt I was at school, and detention! Like I would be at detention…” I chuckled under my breath as I looked down at my cat. 

“You’re not dreaming Delacy, you are Moon Goddess Diana, and you were sent from the moon to earth to protect the princess from the Sun King.” Luna replied with her british accent making me feel dumb.

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way **_I’m_** a ‘moon goddess’ thingy, that’s just not me.” I fell to the ground unconscious, no- asleep but as my eyes were closing, I saw  Luna’s eyes glowed and she replied with a saddened tone. 

“You won’t believe me when you’re tired Diana, I’ll tell you tomorrow.”


	2. Make room for love: enter Aphrodite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey oh!! Sorry about the big gap between updates(for any that actually care)! School's been INTENSE, but I have a break right now, so I'll try to upload 1 or 2 chapters before the end of break. I make no promises. Anyways, don't hate my writing and enjoy!!

_"Mom, dad, where are you? Why did you send me away to earth? Come back!” I stood in a void of darkness. reaching for my parents who had to be somewhere in the black. A figure appeared in a beautiful white dress and sun kissed hair in two pigtails._

_"It’s okay little one, you’re safe, that’s all that matters, your friends will join you soon and I shall save your father.”_

_"No, mom, wait! What’s wrong with dad don’t leave me-MOM!”_

_"My princess... ”_

**Delacy’s P.O.V.**

No! Not again! I was drenched in sweat from head to toe and I had this looming sense of sadness. _“I had another dream I can’t remember? Why? Why can’t I remember a silly little dream?!”_ I sat up and turned to see Luna sitting perfectly still next to my bed.

“You dreamed about them again.” she said with a hushed tone her face with a look of pity.

“Who?”

“Your parents.” She responded. That accent in her voice silently saying how she knows all and I’m stupid.

“Well, I didn’t... I dreamt about dogs, giant dogs, chasing- you!” I turned my back to her in anger. I didn’t want her to be right about my dreams, even if she was, I wouldn’t admit it!! I was also still in shock from finding out I was meant to be this, moon goddess thing.

“Di- Delacy, I know you have mixed feelings at the moment, and that you might be angry at me, but please, let me explain.” I stayed silent and she started to speak again in a hushed voice.

“First and foremostly, every night you talk in your dreams, I only hear snippets, like ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ or ‘don’t leave me’. I’m guessing you think Serena and Darien left you - although they aren’t your parents - but they didn’t. They sent you to earth not long ago to protect the princess from the Sun Kingdom.” She paused for a breath and seemed to plan out her words.

“we- on- you- oh, let’s just start from the beginning. Before there was even an idea about creating Crystal Tokyo, There was the Moon Kingdom, ruled by Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium. She had a daughter, Princess Serenity. After a series of events Princess Serenity came down to earth and watched over it’s inhabitants. When she grew up, she created and ruled over Crystal Tokyo-”

“I know her, the first queen: Neo Queen Serenity!” I rudely interrupted Luna in the middle of her spiel. She gave a me an unamused look before continuing.

“Yes… now, the queen ruled with her husband and her two children for some time. One day though, she decided to move back to the moon with her family to once again rule over the Moon Kingdom. The other planet kingdoms heard about this and greatly rejoice that the Silver Millennium would start up again. But, there was one kingdom, The Sun Kingdom, that wasn’t so enthusiastic. At first, they rejoiced about the queen’s return, but the king soon got jealous that the moon was taking all the attention and everyone was ignoring the sun. So, the King waged war against the moon.”

“I still don’t get what this has to do with me.” I commented as she paused for breath.

“I’m getting there. Anyways, the sun kingdom attacked the moon and was wrecking all that took the queen so long to create. The attack was getting very intense, and for the safety of her daughter, she sent her down here to earth. You though, you are the princesses royal guard. You must protect her at all costs and be there by her side through anything and everything. But, for the princesses safety, everyone’s memories have been altered so that no one remembers her. They know there s one, they just don’t know who she is. And unfortunately, neither do you or me. So, your job is to locate the princess and protect her from the Sun King’s minions. You won’t be searching alone though, you will have the help of the planet princesses. You see, the queen also sent down the princesses and queens of the different planets for their safety too. The princesses don’t know that they are royalty though, you must awaken their memories and they will help you find the moon princess and defeat the Sun King!!” Luna finished her tale and I was left with millions of questions.

 “Okay, so my “mother” and my “father” are the king and queen of the moon? Why isn’t the princess living with me here then? Wouldn’t that be easier for all of us?” I though out loud as my face morphed from confusion, to understanding, to concentration.

“Yes, your “parents” are the rulers of the moon, and I can only guess why the princess was sent somewhere else. I believe it was because The queen realized that her old earth home would be targeted first and so she wanted the princess to be safe and her parents to be protected.The queen didn’t talk to me about the princess's where abouts before I left the moon. ” she replied as I looked out my window. It was the dead of night with the moon shining brightly in the night sky surrounded by millions of stars. lay face down on my bed thinking over what Luna just said. What would I give for the life I was living only a few short days ago.

 

**The Next Day**

 

I slowly walked to school after I got up around 5:00 in the morning. I had a restless night, even more so than normal. Along with my school uniform, I’m was now wearing the golden barrette in my hair, mainly because Luna wouldn't stop nagging me. She was also accompanying me to school, but I was ignoring her. _"Why am I still confused over this? It’s all so sudden, and Luna expects me to just go along with it, why? Why am I so upset over this, I wanted adventure ever since I can remember, so why does it scare me now?"_  I got into the classroom and pulled my homework out from my bag.  I rested my head in my arms as Mrs. Sakurada started to drone on about the day's lesson that I wouldn't have understood anyways. My eylids started to close and soon I was taken over by sleep. 

 

**After School**

 

“Seeing as though you managed to fall asleep in ALL OF YOUR CLASSES, you will be in here completing an essay on why you did." Mrs. Sakurada snapped at me after school. I was stuck in detention... again.

" Mrs. Annie will be joining you today, seeing as though she didn't do any of her homework. Come get me when you're finished with your essays.” she finished her lecture as she pointed to the bright and cheery Annie who seemed to have just appeared in the seat next to mine. Mrs. Sakurada harshly closed the door as I put my head on my desk as I started to write my excuse.

“So, you - like - slept the whole day! Cool!~”Annie Leaned over towards me with an annoying giggle. I lifted my head and gave her a dead pan look.

“Hi Annie, why are you acting so, I don't know, dumb?” I questioned as she started to hum while writing her essay.

"I could ask you the same thing!! You weren't too grouchy with me yesterday, so - like - whats eating at you!!" She added another high pitched giggle as my last nerve snapped.

"I have an excuse, I was up late, besides, I'm not good around people..." I mumbled the last part as I scribbled out some more words.

"I act like this - a dumb blonde - because apparently it make me - like - popular!! I don't know why though... How 'bout this, I'll act more like myself if you do the same!!" She smiled a genuine smile towards me and I nodded with a smile as well. We both spent the rest of the time chatting happily away as we finished are essays.

 

**Later**

 

“Whoa, that was WAY longer than I expected, we can’t even hang now!!” Annie pouted as we headed down by the harbor. I couldn’t really complain though, I was too tired to care. I stare out at the sunset, by this time yesterday, that sun creature appeared and my new life began as Diana. The sun actually looked just like id did yesterday...

“Delacy, hey De-”

“GET BACK!!” I pushed Annie back as the light from the golden sunset created a, man of sand?

“ Hello ladies, might I ask, WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?!” his menacing voice pierced through the now silent harbor.

“I-I don’t know, but your gonna get it mister!” I shouted back. I had to defend my new friend, and I didn't want Luna to yell at me for not fighting!

MOON GODDESS ACTIVATE!!!

The light encased me again as I became Moon Goddess Diana.

“I’m Moon Goddess Diana! Defender of the moon and it's princess! And on behalf of each of them, I shall punish you!” I recalled the words from yesterday, while Annie is standing there in shock.

“Moon, Water, JET!” I send out a jet of water from my hands towards the sand man. He easily dodged it, and sent a streak of Sun dust towards me. I was shoved against a building and Annie broke out of her tranz.

"Delacy- Diana- who ever you are, are you okay?!" Annie called as she helped me up. I brush the dust off my outfit and stand in front of her.

“Annie, It’s dangerous here! run for cover, I can take care of this!” I shout behind me and a moment later she is crying bloody murder as she runs away. Now, it’s just me and the monster. I wish I could've ran in fear with her!!

 

**Annie;’s P.O.V. **

 

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and I somehow ended up on top of a building close to the fight. My friend shot an arrow at it and it went straight through him.

“Well, that’s new…” She muttered to herself as she started to dodge the attacks that were shooting out of the enemy's hands. She was screaming and running in fear as an attack nearly blew off her head.

“She needs your help.” I flinched back in horror as a cat looked up at me.

“A-A-ARTEMIS!!” I gasped as he walked forward.

"We don’t have much time, Diana needs your help! Take this and say ‘Venus Goddess Activate!” I crawled back in disgust at the barrette that he was handing me. It looked similar to Delacy’s, but it had the planet Venus on it instead of the moon.

“I- I don't know what’s going on but, I refuse!” I screamed at him. Right as said this, I some how teleported into a strange place.

“Aphrodite, you are in your mind. I need your help old friend. Just this once, take the barrette and transform! Delacy will explain everything after, just help her! Please, do it for your kingdom!” A shadowy figure called to me. The world turned back to normal after the figure disappeared. I grasped the barrette without thinking, like someone else was controlling me. Suddenly, a light surrounded me. My uniform turned into a short sleeveless red dress that had a layer of orange and a layer of yellow layers under my main skirt. A purple band wrapped around my neck and came together at the center of the dress top. I also had red boots on and a golden belt with a ruby heart embedded in the center. my bow stayed atop my head though, the only thing familiar.

 _“I am Venus Goddess Aphrodite! princess and defender of the planet Venus! And so, you shall be punished!”_ Wait, what! I didn’t say that! Delacy stared up at me in awe, did she know what happened to me? I jumped off the rooftop I was monologuing on and stood next to Delacy. Of course, I didn’t jump, I was being forced to follow my body obediently as this happened.

“Diana, are you alright?” the person controlling me asked

 “Fine, how are we going to defeat this thing though, my powers won’t-”

“Leave that to me…” I slyly smiled and suddenly-

“VENUS-FIRES-OF-LOVE!!” I screeched as a giant spiral of fire shot out of my heart shaped hands. It shot a hole straight through the sun dust creature.

“Now Diana!” I called out of nowhere. She pulled a pitch black arrow out of her sheath and shot it out of a bow that appeared out of nowhere, and the creature wailed in pain as it turned into even tinier pieces of dust. She pocketed the dust in her pouch and turned to me. 

 _“ My work here is done, your friend is dying to know what’s going on.”_   The same voice said in my head before I was encased by a light and returned to normal.

“Annie! So,how does it feel to be a princess?” Delacy asked me as I tried to move my arms.

“I-I’m in control of myself now!”

 

** Delacy’s P.O.V. **

 

I starred in confusion as I myself detransformed and shuddered, still not used to that yet.

“Sorry, I wasn’t controlling my self back their, literally. By the way- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED BACK THERE!!!!!!!!” Annie freaked out, breaking my ear drum in the process.

“I’ll explain on the way home,could you sleep over tonight?”

“Y-ya, could I borrow your phone when we get to your house thought!?”

“Yep!” I smiled as she followed me home with a freaked expression on her face. After her mom and my grandma agreed, we went into my room and I gave her a pair of my pjs, and we sat on my bedroom floor.

“So, what the heck is happening to us? Why can we transform into those, those…”

“Outfits? Well, were do I begin? Let’s see, well, first of all, you, um…”

“Mind if I jump in?” Luna creeped in with Artemis following close behind.

“Annie, I’m sorry for scaring you back there, but Diana needed your help. I understand you want answers and this is what we all shall explain to you now.” Annie sat, eyes wide at the cat in shock and nodded her head silently.

“Yes, but first, Diana-”

"Oh great, what did I do wrong Luna! Also, Artemis can talk?” I questioned the white cat as Luna sat down next to me.

“Yes, Artemis was sent down here by order of the queen as well. Now, you shouldn’t have just transformed right in front of somebody, even though she’s a goddess like you. If you reveal you are Moon goddess Diana then who knows what will happen.” I received a disapproving look along with her little lecture. The 14 year old and the two cats continued on with explaining their history and who Annie actually was.

 

**One Explanation Later**

 

“...You are The princess of the planet Venus, Princess Aphrodite, and your job is to find the princesses of the other planets and the princess of the moon. Diana will aid you with this job as will the other princesses once found.” Luna finished explaining everything and took in a breath.

“Will you accept your responsibility?” Artemis questioned with a pleading look. 

“We can’t do this without you Annie…” I looked down after looking at her confused face. 

“So, I’m a - princess? Of Venus?” Annie looked out into the deep sky with the moon now high above them all. She had a far off look in her eyes as she suddenly realized the truth.

"Yes, and your mother is the queen of Venus- Queen Mina. It beat's discovering your a royal guard, right? ...Look we can overcome this together, Kay? Then we can stop for some ice cream?" I sympathetically scooch over to her and rub her back.

" Oo, ice cream! Yummy!" She instantaneously jumped up with a wide smile spread on her face.

 

**Next Monday**

**??? P.O.V**

 

I slowly walked down the sidewalk on the usual progression to school. I had a laid back weekend, a little too laid back. My friend had been too busy to hang out, and so I had some time to myself.  A little ways down the street a girl jumped out of a split in the street with her long light blonde hair trailing behind. There was another being pulled behind with a deep black trail of hair being hit by the blonde. I watched my friend pull some random girl down the street towards school. I started to jog and I was soon standing right next to the Blonde.

"Hey Annie, is this girl the reason you were to busy to hang over the weekend?" Annie stopped in her tracks to have the girl behind her bash into Annie's back. 

"Zuzu!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how bad my writing skills are!! BTW, the person who said "Zuzu!!" was Annie if you couldn't tell. The last P.O.V. we were in was Zuzu's but we hadn't met her yet, so that's why I put it as ???. I believe I did the same thing with Cade in the previous chapter. So, there will be more of Zuzu in the next chapter, and some more drama! Also, I'm going to post Bio's of the different Characters as we meet them on my DeviantART profile, so if you want to read them you can! Just follow this link- http://blueawsomness666.deviantart.com/ to go and see some stuff I draw for the series! Welp, Imma gonna go now, I hope you enjoyed, Peace!!

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you like it? It's my first time writing something like this, so please don't hate. Any sort of critique would be helpful to made my writing better! By the way, that ending just now was simply Luna using some power to help Delacy/Diana to fall asleep. The next chapter will start off explaining what Diana's job is and this ending was setting that up. I also have some art I drew a while back of Diana, so if you want to see what she looks like go here- http://blueawsomness666.deviantart.com/art/Moon-Goddess-Diana-524737451 . I drew it a while ago so it's not the best. Well, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, peace!


End file.
